


“I’ll Be Your Mirror”

by goodomens_pollution



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comfort/Angst, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Discorporation (Good Omens), Heavy Angst, Hurt Crowley, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Suicidal Thoughts, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodomens_pollution/pseuds/goodomens_pollution
Summary: After having essentially saved the world from Armageddon alongside an angel of the opposing team, Crowley still felt quite conflicted over his own moral standings.“Is there anywhere I can keep my collection of bow ties? I don’t want them to be in the way of course, maybe just a small drawer or something like that…”Having that very same angel move in with him didn’t help but complicate things even further… obviously.





	“I’ll Be Your Mirror”

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING(S)** heavy angst throughout; (1) implied “suicidal” thoughts (self-discorporation) || This story should only be read after having finished the entirety of “Good Omens” as it does contain some general spoilers for the end of the show.
> 
> Wrote this based off a song by everybody’s favorite bepop group, The Velvet Underground! And some chic called Nico as well, LOL--enjoy! ;D

_I’ll be your mirror_  
_Reflect what you are, in case you don’t know_  
_I’ll be the wind, the rain and the sunset_  
_The light on your door to show that you’re home_

After having essentially saved the world from Armageddon alongside an angel of the opposing team, Crowley still felt quite conflicted over his own moral standings.

“Is there anywhere I can keep my collection of bow ties? I don’t want them to be in the way of course, maybe just a small drawer or something like that…”

Having that very same angel move in with him didn’t help but complicate things even further… obviously.  
Aziraphale claimed staying at the bookstore after it had originally burned down felt too eerie and that he just needed some time to recuperate elsewhere before returning home again. The Higher Powers, being as they were, knew this wasn’t _quite_ the truth–more so a little white lie to grow even closer to his best friend of over 6,000 years.

“Uhhh, yes,” the darker figure drew out, now leading them past the plant room and into a more secluded area of his flat. “I don’t have very much extra furniture at the moment, never quite saw the need, but you can leave them by my bedside table for now, and I suppose we’ll pop by some shops in the morning…”

_When you think the night has seen your mind_  
_That inside you’re twisted and unkind_  
_Let me stand to show that you are blind_  
_Please put down your hands_  
_‘Cause I see you_

And so the next morning came, and with it, Aziraphale feeling quite surprised to find his serpent-like counterpart looking a bit more down than normal as he sat upon a small throne of low brandished gold and velvet red cushioning.

“Crowley, is everything alright?” he asked, carefully removing the demon’s hands from his face to take a better look and properly gauge what was going on. “My goodness, you look like you haven’t slept a wink in days now! What _is_ the matter, old friend…? Please, let me help you…”

With a look of pained sorrow he had seemingly never displayed before, Crowley just slowly moved his head to the side and said, “I didn’t mean to fall. I just… got bored one day…” Pause. Glance away. “Now I’m forever doomed to be the bad guy, always doing the _wrong_ thing while your side gets never-ending heaps of praise and righteous glory…”

_I find it hard to believe you don’t know_  
_The beauty you are_  
_But if you don’t let me be your eyes_  
_A hand to your darkness, so you won’t be afraid_

“Oh, dear…” Aziraphale cooed sympathetically, eyes searching his for just a moment’s weakness. “But Crowley, we… we saved the world together, went against Heaven _and_ Hell–you don’t have to be bad anymore, you can just be… you.”

“That isn’t true Angel, you know it’s not. God and Satan Himself will always be watching us, no matter what we do, and just like that, I will _always_ be tied down by the forces of evil, and you by good…”

This time there was no immediate response as each tried to hold back their respective tears, silence cutting through the both of them like a flaming sword.

(1) “God, some days I wish I could just leave this stupid body and disappear entirely…”

It was this that sent Aziraphale over the edge: “First of all, I forbid you from ever again saying such a terrible thing, _especially_ in the name of Her, Our Almighty!”

“You '_forbid_' me?” the demon scoffed, not even bothering to look him straight in the face.

“Yes, I forbid you!” he said with even more confidence and overall force this time. “Crowley, you are my best friend, and hearing you talk like this pains me, actually pains me, so forgive me if I seem a little harsh when I say that ending yourself is _not_ an option–_not now, not ever_!”

This, much to Aziraphale’s frustration and even more so, heartbreak, garnered no reaction as the man across from him kept his gaze glued firmly to the smooth, grey tile floor beneath them.

_When you think the night has seen your mind_  
_That inside you’re twisted and unkind_  
_Let me stand to show that you are blind_  
_Please put down your hands_  
_'Cause I see you_

After having calmed down for a moment and easing his nerves a bit, Aziraphale just shook his head and whispered, “You may be a demon Crowley, but I love you… So please, please don’t say things like that… not to me at least…”

Crowley stood from his spot in the chair now, his long, thin legs carrying him across the room in hopes of meeting this confessional at least half way. “And who do you suppose I _can_ say them to, hm?”

“You could be fraternizing with other angels, or more likely other demons for that matter, I don’t know…”

One step closer. Crowley’s warm breath began to mingle against his own, eyes seemingly dancing from feature to feature until finally landing upon the mouth that had likely recited many prayers, blessed hundreds of thousands of lives in its never-ending story.

“No, because it’s always been you Aziraphale, no one else but you–just you, and I, against the Universe…”

With this, their lips came crashing together like a couple of airplanes that had been mistakenly given exact opposite in-flight directions but there was no turning back now. Each second felt more wrong (yet so, so right) than the last, bodies trembling with true, ineffable passion. ‘Twas unfortunate that even supernatural beings needed air, or they could’ve kept on kissing for the rest of eternity before one of them finally pulled away from the other.

_I’ll be your mirror_  
_I’ll be your mirror_  
_I’ll be your mirror_  
_I’ll be your mirror_  
_I’ll be your mirror_

“And I love you too, Angel, _more than you could ever imagine_...”


End file.
